


Neither Rhyme Nor Rhythm

by potat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potat/pseuds/potat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you     thought I was your friend and pulled me up on the table to dance with you     now you’re shirtless and grinding on me” ft. NicoMaki</p><p>A journey of one Nishikino Maki throughout an evening of regret and happiness and forgetting shit and driving places and stealing each others cigarettes and drinking a bunch there u go </p><p>tw alcohol, smoking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Rhyme Nor Rhythm

Typically Maki Nishikino wouldn’t allow herself to be dragged so far as out of her house without her express willingly given permission, but Rin wouldn’t hear it. Maki surrendered to defeat when her athletic friend all but threw her into their newly acquired car, victoriously flashing their fresh driver’s license in the face of Maki’s mildly concerned mother. It wasn’t reassuring that her own daughter’s growingly frustrated cries for help were of less concern than safe driving, but Maki swallowed her bitter anger for later, letting Rin’s girlfriend, Hanayo, fix her seatbelt for her; she’d refused to do it herself as a point of resistance, but that apparently wouldn’t do. Maki tensed, released, tensed her fingers against the plush faded-leather chairs, trying to force herself to relax. She was there now, so she figured she might as well cope with it. After all, there were worse things than house parties –it’d be easy to find herself a corner and hunker down for the evening with a bottle in hand.

Rin started chatting away quite happily, their slim frame adorned by a neat –yet perilously short- skirt Hanayo had picked out, and some rock t-shirt Maki wasn’t familiar with. Where she was awkwardly quiet, Rin could always let their cheerful voice flit from topic to topic, filling the car with their pure excitement, their ebbing love for life pulling everything together. Even mediocre topics could be an emotionally fulfilling experience: Hanayo giggled at Rin’s rather poetic description of the pot noodle they’d eaten that evening, looking at her sweetheart with unadulterated glee. Hanayo was dressed in a similarly light fashion to Rin, high-waist shorts and crop top hugging her figure, an over large jacket for all her pockets hanging loosely off her shoulders. Maki’s eyes were drawn to the slip of skin between denim and cotton, mostly out of curiosity, partially because attractive friends always posed a problem. Soon Rin’s cheery nature had drawn Maki out into conversation, dry remarks contrasting markedly with the lyrical praise spouted to the world. Asking after their destination felt too final for Maki; all she could cope with was the possibility of simply going for a night drive with her two closest friends, so ignoring the imminence of their arrival was the only possible solution.

The car drew to a stop outside a suspiciously quiet house. Still, Maki tensed, staring fixedly at her shoes, willing the stains off the black material, investing her attention in anything other than the idea that they’d reached their destination. Fingers fluttered against the side of her thigh. Maki opened the eyes she’d closed to see Hanayo patting her to move up to allow Honoka –who was still pulling on her shoe- into the car. “Sup Maki?” Maki stared in absolute disbelief at the older girl. “Being dragged to this party I guess.” Honoka nodded to herself, twisting her entire torso to buckle up as Rin gently eased the car back onto the all but abandoned road. Rain spat out from the sky, sparsely freshening up the humid air.

“Is there any chance you can make Rin drop me off at home?” she asked Honoka, who apologetically handed her a beer. It was clamped into position by Maki’s legs, the cold perspiration lightly soaking black skinny jeans.

“Is there any chance that cat shit cat shit?” Rin replied brightly, steering out of the residential area down a main road. Maki rolled her eyes, digging into her own jacket pockets, double –checking she had what she needed and then some. The frown Hanayo gave her when she placed a filter between full lips went ignored. There would have to be a tobacco run the next day, but she had enough to ease the rising terror away through habit.

“I roll more than I smoke.” She reminded Hanayo quietly, angling herself to look out the window, upwards at a consuming darkness before dipping her fingers back into an inside pocket, searching briefly for her dying packet of baccy and papers. One of the things she prided herself on was her ability to roll in a moving vehicle; it gave her something to do. Many a quiet night, an unending journey, had been spent with the potent leaves and sometimes a timer. Maki always trained her fingers to perfection; piano, writing, trying to will out the anxiety shakes that could take over her limbs, her very body. Rolling was no different: the variety of actions, pinch, sprinkle, nudge, roll, tighten, roll again, gave a more rigorous precision training than she could’ve received in many other ways. Someone had once told her smoking was good for nerves, and she’d believed them like a fool. Weening herself off of them wasn’t proving too hard a challenge; it was always the preparation more than the end result she seemed addicted to, but of course that meant cigarettes were lying always within her reach. Money wasn’t exactly an issue, so a quick trip to the one shop that never ID’d her and appreciated her devote patronage was an easy refill for her makeshift stress ball.

“Don’t you just.” Honoka jumped in grinning, pulling Hanayo into a hug, letting the girl rest against her. Grumply accepting the physical affection, Hanayo turned her despondent pout towards the front, watching streetlamp light dance on Rin’s face, pupils alighting, specks from the rain shimmering light and shadows against their skin, striking lighter strands of hair. Honoka cooed delightedly, happily telling Rin how pretty they looked whilst drumming her fingers against Hanayo’s head.

“Are we picking anyone else up?” Maki’s soft voice was barely audible, but in the companionable confinement of the car, surrounded by the familiar tang of Rin’s home, receipts littering the floor, old parking tickets around every other window, she was heard.

Pausing to reflect briefly, Hanayo answered: “I think Kotori?”

“Shit.” Rin made a swift U-turn.

By the time they arrived, Maki was significantly buzzed on Honoka’s cheap beer to step out of the car with little persuasion, spitting on the pavement to rid her throat of the clinging, sharp aftertaste. Kotori had taken a few of Maki’s papers and doodled on them, despite her being told the biro would definitely smudge given any opportunity, humming along to the radio she immediately switched on the second she’d sat shotgun; already some of the lines were smudged from the rougher roads and every time Honoka would sneak in a kiss to Kotori’s cheek, making her squeal and jump. Kotori placed the papers back into Maki’s pocket for her, indiscreetly removing for herself a few cigarettes. “Rude.” Maki teased, taking one of them back, checking the improvised art on it to find she was reading her own phone number. “Kotori, what is this?”

“Your number?” she replied innocently, sweet smile broadening.

“Why?”

“If you find someone sweet?” Maki looked at her, brows furrowed.

“You’ve been listening to too much Lana Del Rey.” She pocketed it anyway, “What if you’d held onto it though?” Kotori shrugged happily, tugging at the waistband of her skinny jeans; she’d been losing scary amounts of weight again. Maki noted it down mentally to keep an eye on, not doubting that Umi and Honoka were already too well aware.

“I would’ve given it to someone cute for you.” Was the matter of fact answer as the group walked towards a house almost crumbling from the strain of rigorous bass. Maki shuddered, taking whatever Rin had in their hand and drinking from it before it could be snatched back. She wasn’t always much a fan of overly heavy music (at least, not when as close to sober as she was).

“I hope you’re not planning on driving home.” Rin shook their head after they’d successfully clawed back their drink, draining it quickly to keep it from anyone else’s hands. As pleased as she was to hear that, Maki realised she wouldn’t be getting a lift home that night. She should’ve figured as much.

The house was typical of a suburban residential area; semi-detached, thin looking. Nowhere near the typical grandeur of her parents’ central city apartment, but Maki didn’t mind: if anything, the ridiculous size of her livings made her feel self-conscious when stepping into any home of a reasonable space. Two people were standing around the house entrance, propping the door open as they took in the fresh air through cigarettes. One of them seemed to recognise Rin and Hanayo who paused to swap pleasantries as the others all stepped inside. Whoever was hosting had taken the precaution of locking doors to any areas deemed off-limits, leaving the walkway down the tiled hallway and family photos to lead the way. All they needed to really do was follow the music blaring from the kitchen, where an impressive array of personal-usage strobe lights were set up. Honoka seemed to recognise the apparently unique layout, mentioning a name that sounded an awful lot like her recent fling.

Drink bottles took up the majority of the kitchen space and, with a rather modern-deco two steps to it, a lower floor bare of any furniture with smooth wooden fittings held half of the party’s body. French windows opened into an average sized garden where everyone else was gathered. The dark space was absolutely crammed, little air making its way into the room past the steaming mob of strangers, dancing their troubles and energy away. “Ah, Honoka, Kotori!” Umi somehow pushed through a group of blokes with ease, “and Maki as well. A pleasure to see you as always, though I’m surprised it is, well, here, of all places.” Umi smiled towards Maki as Kotori wrapped her arms around the older girl’s waist and pulled her in.

“I had little choice in that,” she smiled exasperatedly, “but it’s great to see you again, as always. How’s uni treating you?” the two of them moved off to the side further from the crowd to catch up; meeting up with the older three for the summer had been high on Maki’s priority list. Admittedly, she’d missed the three of them a serious amount having spent only a year with them in college before they’d graduated. Rin and Hanayo had managed to travel to see them due to Rin’s part-time work paying for the journey, but Maki’s parents had always been insistent that she focussed on her studies. Besides, she saw little reason for a weekend visit. That amount of time simply couldn’t be enough compared to the entire school terms they’d spent together as friends. Umi saw the regretful gleam in Maki’s eyes and fixed up a drink for her junior after, to Maki’s embarrassment, checking if she was the right age. “Yes, mum, I’m eighteen.” Smiling as the drink was handed to her on admission. Sipping proved it to be simply coke. “Umi, I swear to god pass me the rum.” Generously investing in her glass, Maki found she could finally relax into the corner she knew she’d find herself with the drink she was destined to hold in her hand.

“You really shouldn’t drink too much this evening, Maki.” Concern was something Maki was honestly beginning to expect from Umi.

“It’s fine. It won’t kill me.” Staring challengingly into her friend’s eyes, she drained a neat third of the glass. “Whose house is this anyways?”

“A friend from uni.” Umi replied, waving back to someone walking past briefly, mouth quivering momentarily as anxiety briefly flared in her chest. “Nozomi? I think Hanayo met her when she came up with Rin once. Rin has definitely met her.” Her lips stiffened in a weary fashion. “They get on almost too well.” Chuckling, Maki patted her shoulder twice.

“Sounds like a few stories I haven’t heard.”

“Too many stories, far too many.” Eyes squinting darkly, Umi sipped her own drink. Wine, Maki noticed to her amusement. “If we bump into her I’ll introduce you, though she’s probably with her girlfriend somewhere in the garden.” Someone brushed past her to reach for a drink; Umi jumped quite violently, clearly growing uneasy with their situation.

Laughing again, Maki looked around at the gathering. “How come everyone we know is some kind of gay?” she placed a cigarette between her lips, a personal signal that she was ready to step outside if company so required.

“I guess we all cluster together.” Was the bright response as Umi hastily cut through the crowd, picking a bottle of something up from the side, “Gay brigade coming through!” Somehow they made it out into the open. Maki immediately raised a lighter, flicking the flame awake and inhaling, purposefully ignoring the roll of Umi’s eyes. “A bit young, aren’t you?” Maki stuck her tongue out, probably not helping her case.

“Umi!” a voice called, causing both girls to turn to see someone with lush long hair in a loose braid over her right shoulder, huddled up close to an austere looking blonde. Half lidded eyes seemed to dazzle when Umi waved back, dragging Maki over with her.

“Maki, this is Nozomi and Eli. They’ve been very good to me and the others at uni.” The blonde, Eli, seemed to be eyeing Maki’s cigarette.

“No need to talk so formally!” Nozomi exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders, squeezing her full chest inwards. Maki’s eyes followed the low-dipped neckline, blushing furiously at the top clinging so closely to skin. “I’ve heard too much of the beautiful Miss Maki and to think now she’s here in front of us. Trust Umi to keep such a prize to herself.” Full lips on a small mouth teased at a smile, a heavy accent Maki couldn’t quite place influencing the shapes being formed.

“Do you have a spare?” the rather harsh sounding voice jolted Maki’s attention towards the blonde who, on closer inspection, was equally stunning with sheer cheekbones and sharp jaw. There was a resilient edge to the strict pronunciation of words, a hint of perhaps Ukrainian, maybe Russian. Slender fingers extended to point at the cigarette in Maki’s hand. Stumbling with her pockets, she pulled one out and handed it over. A light glare formed over the neat brow, shockingly blue eyes focussing on Maki who feebly held up a lighter. She’d clearly been caught staring at Nozomi’s chest and made a note to not do so again lest she face the blonde’s wrath.

“Oh Elichi, no need to be so defensive.” Chuckled Nozomi who’d clearly caught the territorial jealousy alight in Eli’s eyes. “Women these days, am I right Umi? Though I’m not exactly innocent of the occasional staring myself!”

“You speak like you’re near pure or something.” Umi responded vacantly, looking behind her briefly. “Rin and Hanayo should also be here somewhere, I’m slightly worried.” Eli waved a hand at her concern, letting a coil of smoke escape her mouth.

“Rin’s probably dragged poor Hanayo to the dance floor.” Maki smirked at that, immediately able to jump into the conversational middle ground of their shared friends.

“Rin’s been trying to learn the Charleston with Hanayo, they’ve definitely got themselves a space to do that here.”

“No shit!” Nozomi leaned forward in surprise, neckline swinging dangerously low. “Bless those two, hm? Cutest things I ever saw.” With a quick lean backwards she swiped up a bottle of vodka sat by her girlfriend. “I need to find Rin at some point, that sweet child of mine.”

“You can’t let them drive home at any costs!” Maki quickly said, feeling that as the host Nozomi had some responsibility in that matter.

“They finally got their license?” Umi interjected, shuffling awkwardly before deciding to sit beside Eli, an arm snaking around to hold her closer –a marked display of affection from the distant-seeming blonde.

“Yeah, they drove me, Kotori and Honoka here.” About to form another sentence, they heard a dramatic shout from indoors of ‘THIS IS MY JAM!’ followed by Rin’s equally loud cheer causing the other three to burst out laughing. It was a rare sight to see Umi holding her stomach with laughter, leaving Maki stood awkwardly with her free hand shoved deeply into a pocket. She was at odds again, despite company. “Who was that?” she asked slowly, feeling like she’d just asked for the explanation to an obvious joke.

“Aah,” the drawn out sound ending Eli’s laughter, “Our friend Nico, by the sounds of it. She’s been doing that for every other song.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t gone looking for Honoka yet, those two dance together like no problem. Well, I guess with Rin around she’ll be fine for now…” bemused, Umi sank back further on the bench, more comfortable with physical proximity. Maki smiled politely, of course not really understanding. It seemed everyone knew each other here, leaving her again at odds. One year away really had changed things for her and the older three. Where her buzz had let her relax a tad more, the tension grew with speed, melancholy reaching deep into her bones, standing hairs on end. Rin and Hanayo had managed to keep up with them, and so of course knew these other people as well. How stupid of her for letting herself get behind, for allowing herself to forget the people who’d made her feel so at home in her own skin for the first time ever.

A hand proffering a bottle broke into her vision, derailing her thoughts. Nozomi smiled knowingly, softly, and somehow managed to ease that sharp, ever so sharp edge off of Maki’s grief. “Vodka, Maki?” hesitating, her hand lifted slowly from deep inside her pocket. She took the bottle, noticing the odd trembles at the tips of her fingers, and drank quickly to stifle them, cringing at the hard taste hitting the back of her throat. “So, young Maki, what’s your deal?” Nozomi asked, patting her lap.

“Uh…” her first instinct was to take a step away from the offered sitting space, but a second glance at the steely, intent gaze from that pleasant face was force enough to have her sit warily.

“Ooh my, someone has a nice butt.” Nozomi commented cheerfully, placing a hand on Maki’s back to steady her, still tense and sat bolt upright, bones freezing up. “You know Rin and Umi?” she prompted, still that kind smile on her lips. Maki sighed, drinking again, before talking about that dreaded topic: herself. She began at the obvious place, joining college and getting to know Rin and Hanayo purely through chance. Though their lessons all differed, she found herself having study periods with the two of them and they’d stick close to her side at all times. 

Having taken music as a subject, despite her parents’ firm disapproval, she found herself often in the same building as Honoka and Kotori, both of whom were joined by Umi. Somehow, somehow, they’d all coaxed her out of her shell, her sheltered state which was intent on studying and naught else. From there she got into a few details of their times all together, times when Honoka had snuck her into bars, when Rin taught her parkour out the back of the college, when Hanayo would always remember to call her up every evening before sleep because she knew how lonely, how unsure anxiety could make someone feel. Kotori insisted on dragging her away from her desk for cafes and parties and walks through town at all times of the night which cleared her head from the days of worry, where Umi would always lend a hand with her work and helped her come out to her parents. 

From there the conversation took a turn towards university.

Nozomi was in her second year of a philosophy degree, and had met ‘my Elichi’ when they were both working part time at a local diner. It was almost an entire stroke of luck that they’d gotten to know Umi, Kotori, and Honoka. Honoka had gone directly into renting her own place and was directly opposite Eli, her childhood friend’s, flat. Of course she’d have the luck for that to happen. Who else would reunite with their friend who’d left for Russia eleven years previously when they were both popping out to get milk? “This was a bit before Elichi and myself were officially dating, you see.” Nozomi added, playfully glancing towards the blonde who was immersed in conversation with Umi, “So the reunion was quite, ah… loud.” Laughter erupted from Maki, unbalancing her from Nozomi’s lap. “It takes very little for them to take their clothes off, hm?” the innocent observation caused Maki to laugh even harder, tears coming to her eyes. “Speaking of Honoka…” Nozomi raised her arm in a wave as the energetic girl joined them, sweat already gleaning from her forehead.

“It is fucking stuffy in there, oh my lord!” she exclaimed, bending to take a cigarette from Maki’s pocket for a quick puff. “I’ve been dancing for hours!” Maki checked her phone to find that, just as Honoka said, hours had indeed passed. Nozomi winked at her when Maki stared at her aghast; clearly there was some sort of witchcraft to Nozomi, making her feel so at ease to talk the hours away within seconds. That was also when she realised the bottle of vodka was significantly drained. Perhaps that was why she’d laughed hard enough to fall off Nozomi’s lap. Incredible. “What are these drawings?”

“Kotori did them, remember?”

“Drawings?” Nozomi inquired; Maki handed the one rolled cigarette in her pocket to her. Turning it over in her hands, a small chuckle escaped her. “This is a phone number.”

“Yeah, Kotori’s gotten back into Lana Tha Gay again.” Honoka answered, grinning unabashedly, feebly blowing a smoke ring into Maki’s face. “Maki’s number, just so you know.” She double-gunsed, blinking very hard in an attempt to wink at her uni friend. Nozomi’s maternal, friendly nature took an almost direct turn into a devilish smirk, whipping her phone out and tapping in the number before any complaints could be aired. Not that Maki had any, having just spent such an enjoyable amount of time in her company, but there was always that tug of resistance pulling her out of social interaction.

“Lucky for you, I don’t smoke.” Nozomi beamed, placing the cigarette backwards in Maki’s mouth. “I’m very certain there’s someone here who will happily accept your number, I mean smoke.” Maki looked at her dumbstruck as Honoka tugged her to her feet, begging her to both fetch a drink with her and dance. Not sure which was coming first, Maki allowed herself to be dragged away, ears burning up from Nozomi’s sly comments. As Honoka dragged her through the dancing crowd, Maki remembered to jam the cigarette in her pocket before it could get knocked to the floor, not wanting an entire rolls worth of tobacco to spill to the floor.

“Whiskey?” Honoka asked, but typically without waiting for a reply as she shoved the bottle into Maki’s hands. “This one’s good, it’s like… cinnamon? It’s so good oh my god, you need to try it, please Maki, please.”

“No need to beg me to drink, Honoka.” Winking, Maki let her tongue drown in the burning taste. “Shit!” she almost dribbled what she hadn’t swallowed, ready to spit it out.

“Fireball whiskey!” Honoka grinned taking a selfie with the still stricken Maki. “Niiiice, you’re dribbling.” The photo was thrust in Maki’s face, “Still look hot though, I don’t know how you do it Maks.”

“That what you say to all the girls?” Maki took a second swig, bracing herself for the second impact. The burn, though still sharp on first contact, had an easy smoothness when it travelled down her throat. “Like that Eli?” It was Honoka’s turn to dribble her drink. She took her own selfie. “Not judging, she’s hot as.”

“I know right! I’m super lucky, what can I say?” the life seemed to almost instantaneously drain from Maki’s eyes, flickering to look at her shoes. “Maki, come on. You’re the hottest piece in this place, don’t be like that.” Honoka nudged her friend, ducking down slightly to try look into her downcast eyes. “Apart from that chick there, but that’s cos she’s totally checking me out, so I know she’s down for it. Not to say I ain’t down for it if you are, but I’m like… If you’re down then you’re down and I’m down, but she’s also down and I’m definitely down so if you’re not down then I’m not down, but I’m definitely down with her like so down we’re gunna get down cos she’s down back, you feel?” That got a smile out of Maki who looked back up.

“You’re such a player.” She bumped shoulders with her friend, feeling that questioning intimacy not for the first time in her life.

“I know, right? What even is this, to be honest?” Vibrant blue eyes flicked to Maki’s lips, still glistening with an edge of whiskey. Watching her carefully, Maki took another sip of whiskey, tilting her head back, allowing her neck to be fully exposed as the liquid moved down her throat. Again some of the moisture managed to escape and she raised a wrist quickly to her mouth wiping her chin. Honoka broke the tension, laughing her easy laugh. “Want me to lick up your chin Maaakkiii?” she asked teasingly, drawing out the name mischievously to watch her underclassmen blush deeply. “Come on shrimp, let’s dance.” The older girl all but flew down the two steps, leaving Maki to drink again before yelling “I’m taller than you!” after her.

Thick swarms of bodies, the smell of sweat and alcohol merging in the air above. Someone pressed up against her and she pushed them away, staying as close to Honoka, who’d lost herself in the running beats and heavy rhythms, pressing close to her friend. Swaying to the sounds thumping through her bones and muscle, Maki found her hips plunging and rocking, arms held high above her. A hand found her waist and she turned sharply out of her haze to see Rin smiling at her. Honoka blew a kiss, closing in on Maki to hold Rin’s fingers as the two of them danced together through the taller redhead. “Maki sandwich!” Rin grinned, using Maki as a light support as they dipped, giggling all the while. Limbs stuttering as Maki clocked what was happening, she tried to keep dancing despite the teasing glances of her friends bodies brushing against her own –they were both having far too much fun with her, one holding her hips, one pulling the end of her t-shirt to stay in place.

Kotori and Umi managed to swing their way in beside the three of them, briefly breaking them up, albeit unknowingly as they were far too focussed on one another to pay attention to their direction of travel. A sharp beam of light flicked past, catching Kotori full in the face before passing on, leaving Maki witness to hollowing cheeks that was covered in tear marks, tear stains that Umi was dutifully kissing away, chewing gently at her dear friend’s lip. Well, ‘friend’, Maki mentally amended. Just then, Honoka’s breath against her neck, hands on her body disappeared, disappeared to focus her attention on assumedly the girl she was talking about before. Short cut fringe brought attention to flirtatious eyes, mesh t-shirt making no effort to hide firm stomach, lean torso, her gorgeous legs maintaining a fluid movement Maki could only dream of. Intimacy before and behind her, enclosing. It sparked something in her, enough to tear her away from her friends, away from the music, grabbing something from the kitchen counter and stumbling to find herself sat on the stairs. All before she’d take Honoka on her earlier offer and regret it so badly in the morning. It didn’t take Rin a whole lot to swiftly follow, still upbeat from the alcohol but clear worry cutting through their mind. “Hey, what was that about?”

Only able to shake her head in response, Maki shakily brought out her papers to roll anew. “Nothing, nothing.” That earned her a frown from Rin. “I… didn’t want to have them all in my face like that.” It was close enough to the truth, anyway. It was then that Honoka ran up, the girl in tow, both giggling and whispering to each other. There was an abrupt stop the moment Honoka moved to go upstairs to find Maki in the way, still shaken.

“Maki, you okay?” her company tugged on her arm, whispered something else into Honoka’s burning ear, “Tsubasa, oh my god, one moment.” Maki could see the teeth scraping against cartilage, tugging lobe briefly and quickly moved out of the way for the two to get through.

“Never mind me, I’ll live.” Honoka affixed her with a serious stare, dropping to her knees before her quickly.

“Call if you need me, yeah?” quickly pressing her lips to her friend’s head, she escorted her willing partner up the stairs and into unlit darkness. Maki found herself hoping that Nozomi’s family didn’t live with her in this house, for the sake of a peaceful night’s sleep. There was the thunderous patter of feet running towards both Rin and Maki, cast against a light hiding their faces –one Maki was glad of, quickly wiping the shine from her eyes lest it was someone she knew. Instead, the final glints of light reaching from the kitchen, spinning up from the floor into the strangers face revealed a stranger. Dark hair almost as long as Nozomi’s, but far shorter in stature with the boniness of a dancer, athletic muscles stretched to match. She was sweating but grinning, drink in hand, though Maki was surprised; she placed her easily at younger than herself, and with Umi around the regulations of the law would be followed to a strict T (the way to get around this was to make sure Umi was already too drunk to realise).

“Rin! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Christ on a bike, it’s impolite to keep a woman waiting.” Deep, shining eyes hit Maki square on, “And you! Couldn’t even stay for one dance before whisking someone away from me? You both owe me the dance of your lives.” With that, she stormed off, turning only once to stare at them expectantly, waiting for them to follow her lead back to the party.

“Ah, Nico! I wanted to introduce you to my friend,”

“Damn it Rin, just because Honoka’s gone and dyed her hair a shade darker doesn’t mean I can’t recognise a tall silhouette in the dark.” Maki attempted to correct her but was immediately cut off, “You two better hurry the fuck up, my song is on!” with that Nico disappeared. As if on cue, a heavier sound, a thrumming full line with clashing drums shook the house anew, Maki stumbling to her feet to find a balance.

“Best go properly introduce myself.” She muttered darkly, Rin watching with clear concern, following hesitatingly. Being so overlooked to not be recognised as a person in and of herself only meant that Maki would pursue the rest of the evening with a wild abandon for herself, that they knew for themself having been witness to their friend throwing herself away time and time again.

“Uh, I’m going to just… find Hanayo and probably, uh, Nozomi, just uh,” they gulped, reaching a hand out to touch Maki’s back, “hang in there a moment, right? I’ll be right back.” Maki didn’t even notice them vanish from her lonesome side.

Feet found the floor, stepping, stumbling forwards and forwards, entering back into the swathing warmth, the humidity of the crowd. There she saw Eli, there she saw Kotori, familiar faces dotted in and out of the crowd, but she was looking for the one person who had sought out a dance with her. Well, no, not Maki Nishikino herself, more Honoka, but being a stand-in for the cheerful friend everyone seemed to want a piece of didn’t sound too bad of a second place prize. Her dance began prematurely, the movement of the lyrics, crash of high-hats against a mellow bass, all sending sparks through her veins and like stars crowned her head as she descended into the mess of people. Surrendering to her melancholy parted the waves of people for her, bringing her up to her awaiting partner who, though short, proved strength in grasping her by the belt loops and rocking hard against her immediately. Keeping that rhythm to her body, rippling chest in and out, Maki took the time to stare intently at her prey, her prey too focussed on the music, lips murmuring along, fingers twitching to each punch and shift in the song, each line of song shining through her ears. A small tongue darted out to wet her lips, heavy eyelashes let through only glimmers of those eyes, and Maki felt that heat, that allure.

It was her turn to pull someone close, though she hated herself for doing as much, angrily jumping to use someone as the scratching post she’d herself been earlier, rubbing harshly against her partner who only grinned in response. There was an answering rock of bodies, and the thumping of blood through veins flushed the music from Maki’s ears, adrenaline coursing as she snatched the drink from her accomplice (Nico?)’s hand, drinking, but not managing to keep it all in her mouth. Small hands met the liquid hanging below her lips, a thumb swiping and taking the droplet to that mouth, a mirthful laugh following swiftly. “I missed you, to be honest.” The shorter girl murmured, and though Maki knew that message was for another, she took it anyway, smiling coyly, “Oh my god, lets hop on the counter.” was not what Maki was expecting to hear, but apparently she had little choice in what happened next as the girl, Nico, tugged her away from the crowd. “Oh wait oh my god, a shot for luck, shot for luck.” Maki had no time to argue as yet another drink was pushed into her hands. Black hair was thrown back over a shoulder when Nico’s head jerked back to take her drink, revealing that slender neck, a pale, tempting canvas that Maki felt the need to touch then and there, but missed when, with glass discarded, Nico ascended to the counter, the song continuing.

Downing her own drink –grimacing- Maki raised a leg up to the counter, only for Rin to reappear and pull her back swiftly. “One sec, Nico!” they said brightly, dragging Maki back into the hallway; the black-haired girl with the gleaming eyes didn’t seem to care too much. It wasn’t often that Rin was violent, but the arms holding Maki firmly had a strength to be wary of. “What was that?”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah man you better fucking be sorry. I know how it feels, okay?” they raised a finger to Maki’ chin, trying to bring her eye to eye, “Thinking you’re only second best? I get it. But that doesn’t mean you get to act like a prick.” If she’d continued how far would it have gone? How much anger, self-pity would be ebbing through Maki’s memories of being a teenager, manipulating a drunk girl at a party. “We wanted to try hook you and Nico up, you know? Figured you’d be good for each other. I mean, for god’s sake, Maki, we showed her the worst possible pic of you and she had such a crush right then and there. But here you are being a massive fuck-up because, what, Honoka got touchy-feely? As always?” with that, Rin stepped back, sighing. They seemed so tired.

“Let Nicochi sober up a tad before you try again, hm?” Nozomi’s voice floated from the staircase, that small smile seeming sad. “And yourself, of course. Honoka plays around, sure, but she always makes sure she’s certain. To be certain, you need to be relatively sober, hm?”

“I’m sorry…” it was the only thing that seemed appropriate.

“Eh, yeah, you should be.” Rin firmly dug their elbow into Nozomi’s side, hissing at her. They stayed like that for a good half an hour, idle chatter filling the time before either Maki proved sober enough or Nozomi grew bored, pushing her back into the kitchen. “Right, get up on that counter with the pretty girl, nerd.”

“Shouldn’t you be a tad more concerned for your kitchen table tops?” was the only tangible thing Maki had to say in response, immediately doubting that she’d find the short, stunning girl back where she’d left her. Though she wasn’t entirely correct, the girl had long since abandoned the countertop and was nibbling on some food left out, what little was left of it. The very moment, the second, Maki stepped back in, those eyes were on her and a small, albeit confused smile pulled at the girl’s mouth.

“It seems you’re not actually Honoka.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Maki.” The introduction felt too short, so, awkwardly bumbling mentally, Maki thrust out her hand in greeting. Taking two steps because she was laughing so hard, three steps forward to reach out and take the hand in her own.

“Nico Yazawa.” A finger poked thoughtfully at her chin, “You could’ve said you weren’t Honoka if you wanted to grind on me so bad yourself.” Ignoring Maki’s spluttering cough, Nico ploughed on, “You’re definitely cuter than her any day. It’s almost a shame you escaped when you did.”

Laughing, Maki took that daring half step forward, “But if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have realised I’m not Honoka.” A sharp flick of a dismissive wrist was what she got in return.

“Who cares about what ifs, though, we’ve got bigger things ahead of us.” Eyes lit up brightly at another song change, “Namely this next tune, if you’ll join me, Not-Honoka Maki.”

Never faltering to follow her, “Why so formal, Nico Yazawa?” but the words were lost in the air as Maki found herself, not for the first tie, in the throes, in the thick of it all. Once again time seemed to slow, bodies bouncing in motion to the drop of song, the home-system strobes flaring, circling, blinding blue burning briefly into retinas struggling to keep up with all to witness. Only this time, Maki could see her feet, she could see the floor beneath her and the girl beside her, she could focus in on those details: that trickle of sweat going from bangs down the neck. Nico must have seen her, felt her looking; before too long they were back where they’d left off.

How had she even found herself there? What had she been doing up until that point? All that existed was that deep, joyous ache in her arms, her legs twinging every time she went too low only to somehow dip back upwards to again meet her alluring, petite partner. Though this time Nico wasn’t all for the music, eyes still open, fingers still twitching along, but focus, body pointed towards Maki. They didn’t even know each other. That didn’t really matter, though. How long had Honoka known the girl she’d escorted upstairs? That didn’t matter either. It was enough for it to count for both of them, and this night felt endless even then in its youth.

Maturing, the night dragged on and the music didn’t end. Still there were drinks and there was dance, there was laughter and cigarettes, countertops and the grass outside. But most of all there was conversation, there was a spark, something almost tangible they found themselves reaching for with the skin of their fingers. Again, the night continued to wear on, and they wore it, wrapped tightly up in the sky and the stars, in the cool breeze and soaking in the spirit of the spirits, imbibed and imbibing. Occasionally Maki felt that prickle of eyes watching her closely, but it didn’t last forever, not when Nico grasped her hands and entwined their fingers and tugged her back inside, pulled her up the stairs with a bottle or three in tow.

A room already set out, not that Maki could squint for the details. Nico kept the lights off, complaining about sensitivity to brightness, tripping over a suitcase with her own initials on it to sit on the floor by a bed unmade. Perhaps Maki only imagined the breathy moans in the next room, as Nico seemed unable to hear them. This was a lot better anyway. They were pressed shoulder against shoulder, jutting into each other and Maki found she couldn’t blame the others any more for that intimacy they’d rapturously rejoiced in, wrapping themselves in the moment, in the sweetness of the night and the company. She felt it now herself; that need to just enjoy the seconds, but not alone as she was accustomed to being. Even around friends she could feel lonely, but here, and whether it was the fog of drink, the intoxicating stench of tobacco clinging to her clothes, or the hand in hers, the head on her shoulder, the chin tilted slightly upwards jabbing jawbone into her, here she felt secure. No rhyme nor reason presented itself, but they talked and spoke and though they didn’t entirely pour their hearts out to one another, they kept it going, they kept that energy flowing. They teased, they prodded, smirked, giggled, snide comments smoothed out like water rushing between them. Outside, the voices continued, below them the music persisted. All continued for everyone, and that was when Maki felt time grip her like a vice again. Nico saw the change, though couldn’t place what it was only due to lack of knowledge, not knowing the girl as well as she wished. It was little surprise to her when Maki all but lunged forward, teeth clicking against hers, her mouth already open and waiting for something she hadn’t fully expected but fully endorsed, received and returned in kind, pressing back, gripping the red she’d first mistaken for ginger to gain leverage, pushing their heads closer together. Perhaps it was her desire, who knew, but the hand holding hair tightened, giving that capability of staving the younger from her lips for a few seconds to ask the ever important question.

“Do you want to?” was all that was said before Maki reached back in, a sweet pining sound at the back of her throat humming through her mouth. “Not too far.” The odd sensation of someone nodding whilst kissing her was not one she’d ever forget, nor let the redhead move on from. Each time she’d retell the story to anyone who would listen, there was more tongue, more spit, more licking across her face. But there in the moment yes, there was a hint of mess, but it was a perfect mess. A mess to be savoured, a mess whose eyes lit up when that t-shirt came off, Nico the first to show skin. Hands reached, grabbed for her, only to pull her closer, only seeking the intimacy that contact could allow, Maki doing little more than running her hands on skin, still feeling that lightness, that spark which had drawn her hazily, violently towards at first, but longingly, relieved the second time around.

Had she have been how she was only so long ago, feeling unused, unwanted, this would be feeling all kinds of wrong. She’d be able to feel that closeness, that familiarity dying in her hands, would be hating herself direly before even making it to the top of the stairs, before Nico tripped over her own suitcase, before anything had happened. That hatred for the journey, the unrelenting reluctance to be at the party would haunt her; if only she had listened to herself and stayed away it wouldn’t have happened. If she hadn’t eyed Hanayo, hadn’t been introduced to Nozomi, hadn’t let Honoka pull her away, good intentions notwithstanding… If she had approached Nico in that sorrowful, empty state, the abuse would’ve been as deep on her own skin as Nico’s. However there was little room for thoughts like these when deep red eyes pinned her directly to the spot, a small hand travelling down her still-clothed body. “How far…?” breath whispered against her skin, a thumb and forefinger skilfully undoing the top button of her jeans, a gasp resounding within and throughout that dark room. A moan hacked through Maki’s throat, a sharp intake of air shredding against her teeth. A finger dipped further, pressing against her entrance and she could feel Nico’s smile against her mouth. Another moan, but deeper, more guttural burned low in her throat, humming against Nico, who dipped to place lips on that neck once exposed for Honoka, biting, gnawing, sucking just as fingers dared to dip deeper.

The light switched on.

“Ooh, Nicochi, I was wondering where you were at. Guess I found you, no big problem.” Never before had a blush taken over Maki’s skin so quickly. She somehow flushed a shade darker when Nico continued against her neck, holding up a free hand to Nozomi, signalling she’d speak in a moment. Peppering Maki’s neck with quick kisses, she affixed Nozomi with a hot-blooded glare.

“You timed it wrong, I’m not even close to knuckle deep.”

“Aah well, revenge can’t always be planned to perfection.” Nozomi smiled sweetly, withholding a giggle at seeing Maki’s flustered state. Cruelty seemed to prompt her further; to Maki’s further dismay, Nozomi leant against the door frame, arms crossed as she relaxed against the wood. “That’s a very nice bra, Nicochi, I don’t think I’ve seen it before?”

“I do get new lingerie sometimes, Nozomi.” Nico huffed, “Now if you don’t mind, I am slightly busy.” A final laugh, carefully hidden by her cuff, Nozomi made her exit, closing the door behind her. Sighing, Nico removed her hand from Maki’s trousers, sitting back. “Sorry about that, I walked in on her and her girlfriend not long ago. I was trying to make us some dinner, not my fault they’d decided the sofa was a good place.”

“I’m lost.” Maki stated, propping herself up, hesitantly sending an arm out to probe Nico’s side. Understanding the gesture, Nico shuffled closer so Maki could wrap her arm around her bare torso, feeling the heat radiating from Nico’s skin under her hand.

“Basically they were breaking our sofa springs but I was in a rush so I just cooked the dinner whilst they were in the middle of it.” Nico stared Maki in the eye, “I have a joint kitchen, dining room, sitting room. I flat-share with Nozomi.” Finally it all clicked into place. Nico tried to keep speaking past Maki’s loud laughter. “I guess she wanted revenge and she got it. We’ll have to get her back at some point.”

“We?” there was a dreadful pause.

“Well yeah, I mean, we’re at least going to politely exchange numbers after this, right?” Honestly, Maki hadn’t thought that far. An idea struck her nonetheless; she found the jacket she’d apparently discarded and rifled through the pockets. She handed Nico the hand-rolled cigarette. “Um… why?”

Blushing furiously, Maki gestured to turn it around. “Is this your number?” Nico looked at her in mildly disgusted admiration. “You like Lana Del Rey, I’m guessing.”

“It was Kotori, oh my god.”

“You know Kotori?” Nico stopped, looking at her in thought which transitioned to wonderment, “Oh my god, you’re the Maki. The one Rin and Hanayo never shut up about.” Laughing, Nico pressed a hand to her forehead, leaning deeper against the girl sat beside her. “I almost fucked a child.” Maki pushed her away scoffing, unsure how to respond to the fond teasing except with a smile of her own.

“You almost fucked a child? Have you looked in a mirror at all, like, ever?” In response Nico made some strange hand gesture, reminiscent of the rock gesture, holding it near her face and pouting.

“How immature of you, such a small baby.”

“Small?”

Suddenly grounding the conversation, Nico said “Look, do you want me to text you or not.”

Head snapping back forward to inspect the shoes she hadn’t taken off, Maki frowned, twiddling her thumbs. “…Yeah.” She mumbled, looking even further from that smug little smile that had been pressed against her face not so long ago.

“Great!” Nico bent over Maki, standing slightly to place the cigarette on a bedside table. “Shall we continue?” The words were only half out when a once desperate, now at ease mouth found hers in contentment.


End file.
